


Break Time

by Agent_Smith, JesiJess



Category: Matrix, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Smith/pseuds/Agent_Smith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesiJess/pseuds/JesiJess
Summary: Smith raised an eyebrow to Brown but didn't move away, he kept his gaze on Brown's lips instead. "You think you're actions can stop me from being aggravated about Mr. Anderson?"





	Break Time

They had been running after the rebels for weeks now but still have gotten nowhere, every time they had someone that... 'new guy' called neo saved them.

 

Agent Smith grew tiresome, it was getting frustrating, he grunted to himself and punched the wall "I've had enough!" Smith kept on pacing around in the room while Agent Brown and Jones were watching him. 

Brown sighed and looked to Jones, Jones shrugged and went back to his computer to gather more information. "We’ll get them eventually Sir... We know where they will go next and we’ve got backup." Brown said while walking up to Smith. 

 

Smith turned around "Backup!? Everytime we KNOW we have them that ... low life of a Mr. ANDERSON keeps sabotaging our work!" He slammed the wall again but this time he almost hit Brown.

Agent Brown put his hand on Smith's arm and talked in a soothing voice, "Try to relax we got all the time while they don't... Besides we never really get times like these that-" He slowly worked his hand up to Smith's chest while talking. "-we are alone together without any interruption."

Smith raised an eyebrow to Brown but didn't move away, he kept his gaze on Brown's lips instead. "You think you're actions can stop me from being aggravated about Mr. Anderson?" He grunted softly with a low rumble.

 

Jones looked up from what he was doing and leaned his arms on the desk while smirking. "It’s not that hard to stop you from thinking about the rebels when you are between us sir."

Brown gave out a chuckle while Smith pushed Brown with him to Jones he almost spoke it as a warning  "Since when do you think you can go talk like that against your Captain. Jones."

Jones tensed up "I.." When he wanted to say something he felt the soft hand from Smith on his chin slowly crawling around his neck. 

Smith only inches away from Jones face while still talking in a low warning voice, "You have to be punished for that." He felt Smith breathing against his lips .

Brown and Jones both were shocked and surprised but also thought it was alluring when their captain did that.

Jones felt his skin crawl and his breathing got heavier just by having his captain so close to him. For some reason their codes knew how to give them human feelings but it only happens with each other, normal humans didn’t mean anything to them.

Smith backed up and let go of Jones he adjusted his tie "Both to the other room. Now." he said in a demanding voice.

Brown looked to Jones before speaking up and taking a step closer to Smith, "And why would we do that while this room is more... suitable for our situation." He did not like to go against Smith but this time was different, he sneaked his arm around Smith to hold him while Jones stood up to joined behind Smith. Jones sneaked his arms around Smith so they both were hugging Smith. They synced their voices, "This time we will help you out, Relax a little and don't think about the rebels." While moving around their arms on Smith feeling his body.

 

Smith leaned against Jones and took a deep breath to relax. Brown unbuttoned Smith’s jacket slowly while giving him kisses on his jawline following it to tease his captain a little bit more. Smith felt Jones hands roaming around going to his belt while he sneaked his free arm around Brown to pull him in closer to finally kiss him, Smith hummed in the kiss and deepened it.

Brown broke the kiss and looked at his Captain, "Do you have any desires sir?".

 

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please don't let me be the only one writing about these 3.  
> I believe in you guys.
> 
> First time ever for a fanfic feedback would be appreciated!  
> My girlfriend helped me a lot and I can't thank her enough for her support!
> 
> Hope you guys will like this because I will also draw art for it :)


End file.
